Bumps in the Road
by Dana Demented
Summary: IN PROGRESS...Follow Lily as she goes to Hogwarts, meets James, falls in love, etc. Before Hogwarts to ?Death?. REVIEW! This is my 1st fanfic...
1. Owls In The Night

Hi this is my first fanfic , so be nice, but PLEASE REVIEW even if what you have to say isnt nice.

Im lookin for a Beta reader (is that what theyre called?) And um, ya well, READ!

**Disclaimer:** yeah well, I don't own any of it, blah blah blah, you know the story...

JKR is totally awesome, brilliant, amazing, etc. and should be made president!

Lily Evans was an average girl of 11 with long wavy hair cascading down her back to just above her waist in the most fiery shade of red. She was fairly short with a porcelain-like face, encasing her drop-dead emerald-green eyes. She had gone through puberty quite a bit quicker than most girls and had lots of curves in all of the right places. Lily lived at home with her mother, father, and sister, Petunia. Her parents were average, although her dad was unusually strict and favored Petunia.

"Well, I'm off to work dear!" her father had yelled up the stairs before opening the door and stepping out into the early morning sunshine.

Petunia then flung open the kitchen window and yelled, "Father, bring me home some chocolate ice-cream with marshmallows, would you?"

"Anything for you, Petunia, dear! And tell your mother I'll be a bit late getting home tonight," he had replied before climbing into their station wagon, turning the key, and tearing off down the road.

"Lily! Get the mail!" Petunia yelled from the bathroom where she was attempting to restrain her unruly hair. Lily obliged and walked into the hall, picked up the mail, and started to leaf through it. "Bill... bill... letter from Vernon... bill...letter from dad's office... bill..." she stopped abruptly when she came to a thick letter written on what looked like parchment. It had a seal of red wax with a picture that was too small to make out. She turned it over and saw that it was addressed to her. She started to rip it open when her sister came bounding down the stairs. Lily quickly wedged it between two bills and handed Petunia her letter.

"It's from the pig." Lily explained, using her nickname for Vernon as she knew it infuriated Petunia.

"DON'T call him that! His name's VERNON, you little brat!" she said angrily.

"Oh, sorry, I completely forgot!" Lily said sarcastically. She put the bills down on the hall table and pulled her letter out of the stack. She ran up the stairs and into her room to open her letter.

She opened it and two pieces of parchment fell out. Lily read the one on top:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl

by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily read it and re-read it half a dozen more times before it sank in. "This must be some sort of joke" she said, but somehow she didn't think so. She picked up the next part of the letter and read it. Where was she supposed to find a wand, much less 8 books that she was sure could not be found in the corner bookstore, a cauldron, and all of those clothes! The clothes alone would cost a fortune! Lily's father had a well-paying job, but as her mother didn't work, and his income had to support four people. Needless to say, they didn't have much money for 'extras' and Lily had a sneaking suspicion that this would be considered one. But maybe her parents _would_ let her go. She hopped off her bed enthusiastically and ran down the stairs to talk to her mother.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Lily that's wonderful!" her mother exclaimed, " Are you sure it's not a joke?"

"Do you think someone would go to this much trouble to trick me? I don't think so," Lily said, "I'm going to send them a letter asking where Hogwarts is, how I'm supposed to get there, and where I'm to get all of these things...but there's no return address," she said looking down at the letter in her hands, " And what do they mean by 'We await your owl'?"

"Maybe you should go ahead and write the letter." her mother suggested. Lily went upstairs and composed a letter:

To whom it may concern:

I have just received my letter of acceptance to your school, and I have a few questions. Where is Hogwarts? How am I to get there? Where can I purchase the required objects?

Yours sincerely,

Lily Evans

Lily had just finished sealing the letter when she heard a tap on the window just above her desk. She looked up and fell out of her chair in surprise to seeing a full-grown owl pecking at her window. When Lily opened the window, the owl swooped in, yanked the letter out of her hands, exited through the window, and flew off into the night.

"Now I understand what they meant by 'We await your owl'." she muttered.

PLEASE REVIEW!thanx a million jus for readin!


	2. Of Frightened Milkmen

ok...still no reviews... but i love you anyways! once again...REVIEW!

* * *

At about 6:30 the next morning there was a light tap on the front door. Since Lily was the only one out of bed, she answered the door to whom she thought was the milkman. For the second time in 24 hours, she found herself on the floor. She had taken a step back and tripped over the umbrella stand. Standing directly in front of her, offering her his hand, was the strangest man she'd ever seen.

"Ah, you must be Lily." He helped her off of the floor. He was stronger than he looked.

"Y-yes, I am. And may I ask who you might be?" Lily asked boldly.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself, did I? I am Professor Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts, as you may remember from your letter. I believe you mentioned that you had some questions to be answered – of course, that is usually what you do with questions, answer them – and, as I was in the area on certain business, I thought I'd just drop by. I hope I didn't come at a bad time." he, Professor Dumbledore as she now knew him to be, said. He was wearing bright purple robes with green trim and a matching pointed hat with a wide brim. He had a short silver beard and medium length silver hair flowing from beneath his hat.

"No, no, please come in!" Lily said eyeing the milkman who was delivering milk across the street. He looked at her, then Dumbledore, then her again. He had an odd expression on his face. He was obviously not paying attention to what he was doing because he set the milk he was delivering on a bush and didn't notice when it crashed to the ground and spilled all over his leg. Dumbledore, seeing what the poor man was looking at, waved at him and shrugged his shoulders as the milk man ran off down the street, forgetting his milk truck altogether.

"I am very sorry about him, I suppose he's not accustomed to me." Dumbledore said apologetically, "So, your questions? By the way, I've only got a few minutes because I've got to go pick up a few pairs of socks and a pound of beetles' eyes. It's quite important."

"Oh, um, okay. Well, where am I supposed to get my things?"

"In diagon alley. I can take you there, since that's where I'm to get my socks and beetles' eyes. We can leave now if you like. However, you may want to get dressed first," he said with a laugh. Lily ran upstairs and went to her closet. She picked out a green and white striped polo and khaki shorts. Then she ran downstairs.

"I've left a note for your parents, so just hold onto this and don't let go." Dumbledore said, holding out his hat. Lily latched her hand onto the hat and felt a jerking sensation behind her navel. She found herself spinning very fast and then, suddenly, the spinning stopped. She looked around and found that she was standing in a small courtyard with a trash can in one corner. She turned toward the door, expecting to go that way, but stopped when she saw Dumbledore wasn't following her.

"Not that way, that opens into the Leaky Cauldron, a wonderful place, but not our destination. Stand over here." he said, pointing to the far side of the courtyard. He pulled a long stick out of one of his many pockets and tapped on one of the bricks on the back wall. Lily heard a low rumbling from deep inside the wall and stepped back. The bricks started to swing back against the wall, where she had been standing just seconds before.

"Woowwww...!" Lily exclaimed. Opening up before her was a large alley that was as crowded as Wal-mart on December 24. Most everyone shopping within the wide alleyway was clothed similarly to Dumbledore, with long flowing robes and tall pointed hats. There were a few children dressed as Lily was, in T-shirts and shorts or jeans.

They walked past a shopfront that sold owls – according to the sign – ,one that sold books, and the "Magical Menagerie", which had a large aquarium filled with murky water in the window. Lily wasn't sure what inhabited it, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Dumbledore stopped at a shop with a sign that read "Apothecary".

Dumbledore turned to Lily and said "I've got to stop here. Feel free to look around, but don't get lost."He then turned and walked into the crowded "Apothecary" and disappeared from view. Lily looked around and saw a large stone building with columns. It looked like a muggle bank, but it was clearly held up by magic. Thinking of muggle banks made her remember that she had no money. How was she supposed to buy her things for school with no money? Right on cue, Dumbledore walked out of the shop and towards Lily carrying a slightly bulging brown paper bag.

"Professor, How am I to buy my things for school? I haven't got any money."

"Yes, about that, it's an awful lot of trouble to exchange muggle money for wizard money, and I am in need of some muggle money for an upcoming trip. So, you may borrow money for your school things from me if you'll agree to giving me a bit of muggle money." he said.

"Alright, but I'm not sure how much money I'll need for these things." she said holding out her list, which was folded in her pocket. "I know I haven't got enough money, and my parents don't have, well, endless amounts of money, if you get my drift, Professor."

"Yes, I understand completely, and I should tell you, you are a witch, and you must go to school. You simply can't waste your magic! If you'd like, I could talk with the nurse, Madam Pomfry, or the head cook, Madam Boyle. They're always telling me that they need extra help. You could work there at night, or on the weekends. I'm sure it would pay fairly well." Dumbledore offered.

"That would be very nice, professor, thank you." Lily said, truly grateful.

"Now, you've got a lot to buy, so shall we get shopping?" Dumbledore said with unusual excitement.

"Yes, yes, let's!" she cried as they ran off to shop for her things.

* * *

so, did ya lik it? pwez, pwez, review...thanx from tag! 


	3. Burned Letters

* * *

First they went to Gringotts to withdraw money form Dumbledore's account. They went past the shifty goblins and rode the rickety carts down the steep track. They stopped at vault number 623 and Dumbledore handed the goblin his key. Once the vault was opened, Dumbledore stooped forward and gathered about four dozen gold coins, ten or so silver ones, and a handful of small bronze ones. The vault was closed and they rode back up and emerged from the bank, chatting happily.

They then went to Olivander's to pick out a wand. Picking out a wand was fairly uneventful and Lily walked out of the shop holding a ten-and-one-fourth inch long, swishy willow wand.

Then she went next-door and purchased a set of glass phials, a telescope, and scales.

Lily went into the cauldron shop and got a size 2 pewter cauldron while Dumbledore went next door to get a pair of socks. Then she went across the alley to a shop called 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.' After purchasing her hogwarts uniform, she went into the huge bookstore, 'Flourish and Blotts.'

She walked up to short witch at the counter and said, "I need these books, please," and held her list out.

"You must be a first year," the witch said, looking at her list. Then she walked out from behind the counter and over to a wall covered with bookshelves. All of the shelves were packed full and the extras were in messy piles on the floor. The witch picked a total of eight books off the piles and turned back to Lily. "I'll go ring these up for you. You can look around if you like."

Lily walked through the maze of bookshelves reaching to the high ceiling. There were books on everything from cookbooks to 'Quidditch', whatever that was. Lily picked up a thick book under a sign that said 'Used Books- half price.' The book was called 'Legerdemain Looks : A Beginner's Guide to Appearance Changing.' Lily turned to the back cover.

_ Learn to change your clothes, hair color and style, height, weight, and much more withjust a wave of your wand! Includes all of the spells needed for 578 pieces of clothing, 244 hair colors, 164 hair styles, plus over 400 various accessaries. Full color drawings of every piece, and suggested outfits for every occasion._

_Only **5 Galleons **for a limited time!_

Lily flipped through the book and decided tobuy it. This way she didn't have to take all of her clothes with her, even though she didn't have that many clothes. Plus, she thought it would be neat to be able to change what she looked like.

She walked up to the counter with the book and explained that she wanted to buy it in addition to her other books. The witch rung up her purchase and Lily walked out and saw that Dumbledore was waiting. He was seated at an outdoor table across the street at 'Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour' and waved Lily over to sit with him.

"So, what else have you got to buy?" Dumbledore inquired as she set down her bags and sat down.

"Well, it says that I can bring 'an owl OR a cat OR a toad', but I don't really want one, plus it will cost more, so I think that I'm done," she said.

"Very well then, I suppose you should get back home," he offered.

"Yes, I suppose so," she said sadly. Lily was not looking forward to facing her sister's rude questions.

"Might I mention that your sister doesn't know that you can't do magic."

"Wha-how did you know?" Lily exclaimed.

"You should be getting home now, your parents might be worried." he didn't answer her question, but instead led her back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Dumbledore left her at the end of the driveway explaining that he had to get back to Hogwarts and not to forget that the train was located on Platform 9-and-three-quarters and not to be late.

"Where _have_ you been! Mother's been worried sick! She thought you'd been kidnaped, and I wish you were, but no, you have to come home all safe and happy," Petunia attacked her as soon as she set foot in the door, "And what have you got in all of those bags? Did you steal it? I'll turn you in, I swear I will!"

"No I didn't steal it, Petunia! And Dumbledore said he left a note,"

Petunia put on an innocent face and said, "Oh, so that's what it was! You know, that old parchment stuffburns very well, not much smoke at all!"

"You BURNED it? Petunia how could you?" Lily said disbelievingly, "Where's mum, I have to talk to her NOW!"

Lily's mother forgave her, but didn't believe that Petunia would do such a thing. Lily showed her mother all f the things she bought, and explained how she would pay Dumbledore back. Her mother agreed to drive her to the train station on September 1st.

* * *

So, how'd you like it? I know its short, but I don't have much time to write and I wanted to get this up. I don't know how that appearance-changing book will fit in, but I'll find something.

In case you're wondering, Legerdemain means deception or trickery. It was the best word I could find in my puny thesaurus. If you've got a better word please let me know!

**Lothriel(is that it?)**- thanks so much and yes it'd be great it you could be my Beta, but I don't know how that works. Could you email me so that we can talk easier?

Yes hogsmeade was just for the older students, but it will probably play an important role in the story (I have no idea how, but I think I'll be able to work it in somehow)

Thanx to all ya'll readin' this!

Dana Demented

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Bags Are For Sissies

I know its been FOREVER since i posted, and im sorry, but school comes first. im half thru with the next chapter though! Yay! there are a lot of time breaks in this chappie cuz i would rather start another chapter than fill this one with fluff. i think theres enough fluff in it already. Thanx -Dana Demented : )

REVIEW-----------------------

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Oi, Sirius, wait up!" Remus yelled.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Sirius yelled back as he pushed roughly through the crowd of muggles. Remus finally caught up with him on platform seven.

"You could help me with the bags, you know" Remus replied huffily.

"Bags are for sissies"

"Excuse me? I guess we can just leave your bags right here then" Remus said while pretending to unload the bags.

"No, that's ok, I'll help" Sirius said, grabbing one of the trunks.

"Oi, Sirius, Remus, I finally made it! I woke up two hours late this morning!" James ran up beside his longtime friends.

"Well who wouldn't after last night. Was it Anna or Maria, I forget" Sirius replied while giving Remus a look.

"It was Kate, for your information. Or was it Kelly? Hmm...oh well. I've got to get my luggage, save us a compartment, would you?" James ran off towards the entrance of the station.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

As James pushed his cart of luggage towards the entrance of Platform 9 3/4, he noticed a lost looking red-head pushing a cart with a cauldron balanced on top. _I bet she goes to Hogwarts. I _hope_ she goes to Hogwarts,_ He thought.

"Can I help you?" he said as he approached her.

"Um, I'm looking for a certain platform, but I don't think you'd know where it is" she said worriedly.

"Might you be looking for Platform 9 3/4?" he asked.

"Yes, that's it. Are you a witch too?" She said.

"Um, no I'm not a witch, I'm a wizard. And I take it you're a muggle-born?" he said laughing.

"Sorry I don't know the correct termination, this is my first year at Hogwarts. And what's a 'muggle-born'?" She said stiffly.

"I didn't mean to offend you" James said, _She might be the next in line after Kate, or Kelly, or whatever her name was_ he thought, "a muggle-born is someone with non-magic parents."

"Oh, I guess I am one then. Anyways, how do we get to the train?"

"Follow me" he said leading the way to the platform.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

When James arrived at the platform, he quickly spotted Sirius flirting with some girls. He walked over and told him about the girl with the red hair and turned to point her out, but didn't see her.

"I don't know where she went, but she was really hot! I hope she shows up soon. Did you save us a compartment?" James asked.

"Oops, um I got a little caught up, but I'm sure there are some seats left." Sirius said before turning his attentions back to the blonde he was talking to before.

_Erg, I guess I get to find a compartment on my own then,_ James thought.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

By the time Sirius finally caught up with them, James and Remus had already looked through all of the compartments but one, and it looked like they were out of luck. James looked through the glass in the door of the last one and gasped, "That's her!" to Sirius.

"God she is hot!" Sirius whispered after looking through at her. She was gazing out the window and hadn't noticed the commotion out in the hall.

"Well I guess we get to sit with her, then, as she is the only one in there." Remus pushed past and walked over to the door and slid it open. "Could we sit in here? All the others are full."

"Sure" she said, moving her cloak into her lap to make room. She turned back to the window as they sat down.

The boys started chatting about the latest Zonko products, the best brooms, ect. and after a half hour, the food cart came by.

"Can I get you anything? It will be another two hours before we arrive." the plump lady with graying hair asked them.

"I'd like one of those," pointing to the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, "four of those," pointing to the chocolate frogs, "and three pumpkin pasties. Oh, and two Cauldron Cakes, please." James said handing over a handful of coins.

Sirius and Remus both placed thier orders and the food cart turned to the girl who was staring out the window, "Would you like anything dear?"

"What can I get for this?" she held out two knuts.

"Um, a blood-flavored lollipop or a cockroach cluster." she said uncomfortably.

"No thanks then" Lily replied with a frown, "I'm not that hungry, I had a pop-tart at lunch."

The food cart lady pushed her way back toward the front of the train and Remus shut the door.

"Do you want a pumpkin pasty or somethin? I won't be able to eat all of this" James said.

"Me either" agreed Remus.

"Um, no thanks, I'll be ok." she replied.

The boys continued to talk amongst themselves, and James was the only one who noticed that the red-head --he still didn't know her name-- was eying the food hungrily.

"Here, I can tell you're hungry." he said as he handed her a cauldron cake.

"Thanks" she took a bite and grinned happily.

"I'm James."

"I'm Lily." she said after she swallowed the rest of the cake whole.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Lily had joined in on the conversation about an hour before they arrived. They told her about the houses and what to expect in classes. Lily had three chocolate frog cards to start her collection and, for the first time in years, she felt like she belonged.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

PLEZ **REVIEW!**


	5. Selfabsorbed

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

James noticed that Lily was shaking from the cold, or maybe nerves, as they approached the castle after the long journey across the lake. He wanted to give her his cloak, but he didn't want to be thought of as a _'gentleman' _by everyone else. The rain was pouring down as they walked up the slick steps. They finally reached the doors and hurriedly walked inside to escape the cold.

"Aahhh!" chorused the group as they looked at the cathedral ceiling and gold leafed furniture.

A few moments later, "You may enter the great hall to be sorted now."

After the Sorting Hat sang it's song, of which none of the first years listened to as they were far too nervous, the sorting began with "Aquimin, George", who was put in Hufflepuff along with "Bones, Amelia", "Harris, Warty", and "McKinnon, Marlene." Ravenclaw got "Jones, Hestia ", "Summers, Patricia", "Sloper, Jack", and "Turpin, Jacob."

The girl on the train, Lily Evans, was sorted into Gryffendor with "Pettigrew, Peter", "Riddle, Militia", "Jacobs, Sarah", "Leon, Caroline", and, of course, James, Remus, and Sirius. Rodolphus Lestrange, Athena McNair, Severus Snape, Gladys Gudgeon, Evan Rosier, and, much to Sirius' dismay, his cousin Bellatrix Black were all sorted to Slytherin.

Finally, when everyone was seated and Dumbledore had given his speach, food, delicious, edible food, appeared on their plates.

"Pass the chicken" "Could I get some steak over here?" "Pass the gravy"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Later that evening, the Gryffendors made their way into the common room. James collapsed into one of the overstuffed chairs that littered the room.

"Too...much...food!" James moaned, clutching his stomach. As Sirius and Remus came over and began to talk about possible pranks to play on the Slytherins, Lily sat down next to "Riddle, Militia," who was wearing the usual Hogwarts uniform, a black and yellow striped tie, multi-color knee socks, an assortment of strange necklaces, and brown Chucks (hightop Converses).

"Hi, I'm Lily. I like what you've done with the uniform."

Militia looked up from the book she was reading and said, "Thanks. I'm Militia."

"What are you reading?"

"Oh, it's this book about charms. I don't know much about them."

"Me either. I'm a muggle-born" Lily said, using the word she learned from James. She gasped as she looked at her watch, said, "I've got to go, I'll see you later, ok?" and jogged out of the portrait hole.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"You could work here at night and on some weekends. I could pay you 3 sickles an hour. All you would have to do is clean up, roll some bandages, and maybe help out with some overnight patients, but we don't get many of those." Madam Pomfry explained. Lily had arrived just moments earlier and had inquired about the job that Dumbledore mentioned.

"That sounds fine to me. When can I start?"

The nurse thought for a moment, "Well, I probably won't need help for about a week, so how about the 8th?"

"That would be great, and thank you very much. This will help me a lot."

"I'm glad to have the help. Do you think you can get back to your dormitories alright?"Madam Pomfry inquired.

"Yes, thank you" Lily walked out of the infirmary and back to her nice, warm, clean bed in Gryffendor Tower.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Classes began the next day, and they got their schedules at breakfast. Lily opened her's and read it:

TERM 1

8:00-8:45 --Charms w/ the Hufflepuffs

9:00-9:45 --Astronomy w/ the Ravenclaws

LUNCH

3:00-4:45 --DADA w/ the Slytherins

(On Wednesdays from 11:00 PM-1:00 AM -- Astronomy) w/ the Ravenclaws

TERM 2

8:00-8:45 --Herbology w/ the Hufflepuffs

9:00-9:45 --Flying class w/ the Ravenclaws

LUNCH

3:00-4:45 --Potions w/ the Slytherins

TERM 3

8:00-9:45 --Transfiguration w/ the Hufflepuffs

LUNCH

3:00-3:45 --History of Magic w/ the Slytherins

4:00-4:45 --Flying class w/ the Ravenclaws

She took one last glance before heading to the dormitory to get her book and then to the charms classroom. She entered the room, sat down next to Militia, and pulled out her book.

"Today we will be learning the Alohamora charm. Does anyone know what this does?" the professor said in a high-pitched voice. James, Sirius, and a Hufflepuff raised their hands. "Yes, Mr...?" Professor Flitwick looked at James.

"James Potter. It opens locked doors" he said.

"Very good! 5 points to Gryffendor!" he conjured ten doors spaced out around the room, "Now then,get with a partner at one of the doors. The incantation is 'Alohamora'. You have a half hour to practice, and I expect you to pick it up quickly. Now, GO!" he ended in a squeak. Lily and Militia picked a door and practiced a few times before getting it perfect.

"That was pretty easy. I wonder what we will be doing in Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon." Lily said once she had mastered the spell.

"I'm not sure, probably something easy. We have it with the Slytherins," Militia pretended to gag.

"Whoopie" Lily said sarcastically, "So, where are you from?"

"Wiltshire, mostly" she replied.

"'Mostly'?" Lily said questioningly.

"Well, we have a summer home in the Hebride islands, but we don't go every summer."

"Oh," Lily said, wishing _she_ had a 'summer home.'

"You'll have to come visit sometime."

"Yea, that would be cool." she said, thinking that any moment away from her sister would be a good one. "So, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a half (A/N:step?) brother, Thomas. He's ten years older than me though, so I'm really the only one. You?"

"I have a sister, Petunia. She's evil."

"Yea, Tom is too." Militia said, laughing.

"So, you and Tom have the same...mum?" Lily asked.

"No, dad. Tom's a wizard, but our dad isn't. Both of our mums are witches though."

"So your mum is your dad's second wife?" Lily tried to straighten out Militia's family tree in her head.

"No... my parents aren't married" She looked at the floor.

"Oh... that's different, not _bad_ different, just different. You know..." Lily tried to save her new friend from embarassment.

"That's ok, I'm used to people thinking my family is weird. I suppose I think we're weird too."

"You shouldn't, cuz you're not _that_ weird. One of my muggle friends doesn't even know who her dad is" Lily explained. (A/N: no offense anybody)

Their conversation was cut short by Professor Flitwick announcing that class was over.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Late one evening, about a week later, some of the Gryffendors were sitting around the fireplace chatting about classes.

"I can't wait for flying class, I think that will be great!" James said enthusiastically.

"I can't wait for Potions!" Sirius said in a falsely cheerful voice. He then proceded to shoot himself in the head with his finger.

"Can I join in?" a girl with long blonde hair and soft features walked up to the group.

"Sure, Sarah" Lily said, having already met her in class, "This is James, Sirius, Remus, you already know Militia, and Peter is somewhere over there" she pointed to each one in turn.

Remus and Militia scooted over to make room for her on the sofa. Lily and James were sitting on the floor with their backs pressed up against either side of the fireplace while Sirius and Bunny, the rather hefty stray cat that had been adopted by the Gryffendors, were sharing the plush armchair by the sofa.

Lily looked at her magical watch and jumped up out of her chair, saying "Err-- I've got to go. Don't wait up, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A quarter of an hour later Lily was listening to Madam Pomfrey who was explaining what her duties were, "... and I might ask you to make bandages roll themselves, or to make some fairly simple potion, or to clean the sheets...  
And of course I'll leave a note saying what I need done, and I'll put that on the inside of the supply cabinet, over here. Tonight I need you to make the beds, and clean and put up the empty bottles and glasses in the storage closet. You'll find all of the spells you will need in this book. At first it may take you a long time, but you should get the hang of things after a few weeks. Well, that seems to be all, any questions?"

"No ma'am, thank you." Lily said.

"Let me know if you need anything." the nurse said before walking off down the hall.

Lily looked through the book for the spells that would help her. She finally finished at 11:30 and walked back to the dormetories.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Lily had been going to the infirmary every night for a few weeks before anyone noticed.

"So, where do you sneak off to every night?" Militia asked. Lily pretended not to hear her. "Do you have some big secret? Maybe you're a drug dealer in your free time, right?"

Lily heard her this time "No, that's definately not it..."

"Come on Lil, you know you can tell me, right? I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Fine, but if you tell anyone I'll kill you." Lily said seriously.

"I always knew you were an optimist, but really, I won't tell anyone"

"Alright, do you remember when I told you that I was paying for my school stuff?"

"Yes" Militia replied.

"Well, I am working in the hospital wing at night to pay for my books."

"Oh, well that's not nearly as bad as I thought it would be. I am working at a muggle bookstore to pay off the loans I got from Gringotts."

"Oh, I thought I was like the only one." Lily said.

"Nope"

"Well I've got to get going or I'll be late. See you tomorrow?"

"Well, duh!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"I'm so excited. What should I wear?" Militia said happily. It was a few weeks before Halloween.

"Is it formal?" Lily asked.

"McGonagall said you had to wear a costume."

"I'm glad we don't have to buy ball gowns, I hate trying those things on!" Then Lily remembered the book she had bought at the beginning of the year. "I've got an idea."

"Do tell!" Militia said.

"No, it's a surprise! Don't buy a costume yet though, alright."

QQQQQQQQQQQQ

It was the night before the ball, and Lily was trying to pick out an outfit from her 'Legerdemain Looks' book.

She consulted Militia, "I can't deside what to be... help me please?"

"You would make an adorable cat. I'm going as a Muggle 'witch', so if you were a cat our costumes would kinda coordinate. That'd be cool."

"Great idea, is that a good cat costume?" Lily pointed to a short flippy skirt with a tail, layered black and white lacy tanks, attachable ears, cute black ballet style shoes, and a red leather collar.

"Perfect! Now to find me a costume" Militia said while flipping through the costume section of Lily's book. She stopped when she saw a tight black dress that came to the mid-thigh with a low back and a layer of sheer gold material over it, black leather boots that came to the knee, and red plaid hose. "I like this one, what do you think?"

"Great!" They both said the spells that applied their costumes and began looking for hair styles. Lily decided on tight curls and, after much deliberation, Militia chose the same as Lily and put one of her black hats over her curls. Both girls applied their makeup heavy around the eyes and stepped back to get a good look at each other.

"You look so cute! I love the boots." Lily exclaimed.

"You do make a great cat! I call that costume for next year." Militia said, "What time does it start?"

"Eight O'clock" Lily looked at her watch, "Oh no, we're late!" They raced to the great hall and got there just as Dumbledore was saying:

"Pick a partner and prepare to dance!" When the boys groaned, he added, "The girls can't dance by themselves, gentlemen."

Lily and Militia saw James, Sirius, and Sarah sitting at one of the small tables scattered about the large room and went over to sit with them.

"You guys look awesome" James said as he saw them walk over. He was wearing a costume that looked like a giant sponge.

"Thanks, and, er, what are you supposed to be?" Lily asked.

"Oh, I'm 'self-absorbed', do you like it? I made it myself!" he said with a lop-sided grin.

"Oh, yes, love it." Militia said sarcastically.

Sirius, wearing a tu-tu, ballet shoes, and pink eyeliner, said, "Lil, you're a cat," Lily cut in,"Thanks I hadn't noticed" but Sirius continued "and Mia, you're a -- what exactly? And guess what I am!"

"The names Militia, Sirius, and I'm a Muggle 'witch'. And you're a very scary looking ballerina."

"Hey, Sarah, and let me guess, you're a butterfly."Lily said.

"Yep!" Sarah turned slightly to show off her irridescent wings.

"Where are Remus and Peter?" Militia asked.

"Remus has a headache and Peter 'declined' just cuz he didn't want to wear a costume." Sirius said with a frown, "But, eh, more girls for us, right James?"

"Precisely, Sirius, my good man." James said, falsely serius.

The friends had fun dancing, eating and drinking refreshments (mostly Sirius), and chatting at their table. They were among the last to leave the great hall, and trudged up to their dormitories.

"I feel a little-" Lily rushed over to an open window on the curving staircase heading to the Gryffendor commonroom, leaned her head out of the window, and threw up, with Militia holding her hair out of her face.

She leaned back in slowly and said, "I have a feeling that punch wasn't just punch."

"Well, at least somebody noticed all my hard work. You know, its not easy to find firewhiskey available to minors, much less sneak a whole bottle in there, with all the teachers watching!" Sirius said.

"You did it! I'm gonna kill you, Sirius Black!" Militia lunged at Sirius, but missed due to the large amount of alcohol in her system, and landed on the cold, hard floor, clutching her head. Sirius took this opportunity to pin her to the ground and snog her like there was no tomorrow.

"YOU LITTLE-- IF I WEREN'T INTOXICATED, YOU"D BE DEAD!" Militia yelled angrily when she finally broke free, and then giggled and stood up, heading up the stairs weaving from side to side.

The four (Sarah had left the ball a few hours before)finally made it to the commonroom and feel asleep on various peices of furniture, to tired--and well, drunk--to make it to their beds.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

i hope you liked it! sry it took me so long, but now that summers here ill be able to work on it more! next chappie soon!


	6. Holiday Letters

"What were you thinking, putting alcohol into those drinks! My head is killing me! Anybody got an aspirin?" Lily compained the next morning.

"No aspirin, but I know a spell that does the same thing." Militia taught Lily the spell.

Later that evening Sarah was talking to Lily and Militia about Remus:

"I'm worried about him, he's always tired, and so pale! I've asked him about it, but he just shrugs it off, you know? Should I try asking Sirius and James?"

"It's worth a try, but I doubt you'll get anything out of them" Lily offered.

A Month Later:

"I'm going to miss you guys so much! You've got to owl me everyday, promise? I'll be so lonely without you!" Lily said with a frown while waiting for the train to start moving.

"Yeh, we'll have to get together. I think I'm free the week after Christmas, how about y'all?" Militia said. The six friends agreed that they would all meet at James' house on the 28th.

When the food cart came, Lily bought a pile of food to take home with her.

"Do your parents not feed you or something?" James teased.

"No, they feed me just fine," Lily laughed, "Wizarding food is so much better than Muggle food. And it will freak my sister out if she sees me eating a 'blood pop'."

"I didn't know you had a sister, whats it like having a sibling? I'm an only child, so I wouldn't know." James said.

"Well, my sister, Petunia, is awful, she's so uptight! And she calls me a 'freak' because I'm a witch. I avoid her at all costs. I wish I was an only child!"

"Lucky you. Is your sister older or younger than you?"James asked.

"She's two years older than me. My dad spoils her, and she's such a brat! My parents might have made her come with them to pick me up, so you might get to see her."

"Don't forget, I want to meet her too, okay?" Militia piped in from across the compartment.

"Alright, but I'm warning you, she'll tear your head off if you mention Hogwarts" Lily cautioned.

Two Hours Later:

"I told you she'd tear your head off, now, didn't I?" Lily scolded.

"Yeah, but gosh, she knows an awful lot of cursewords!" Militia said incredulously.

"You're tellin' me -- I live with her!" Everyone laughed. "Nobody forget to owl me, 'cuz I have to spend all of winter break with _her_. I expect five owls a day, everyday!" Everybody agreed and split up to find their rides.

Lily walked back to her family and gave her mother a hug, ignoring the evil looks from Petunia.

"How was it, Lil?" her mum asked.

"It was ... so much fun, it was great! I can't wait to go back! Oh, and some of my friends are getting together a few days after Christmas, and staying at one of their houses until a couple of days before school starts. Can I go?"

"I don't see why not, dear, but how are you going to get there? Your father leaves the day after Christmas for a business trip. He'll be gone for two weeks. My car is still not fixed, so you'll have to get one of your friends to pick you up...alright?" Lily's mother's car was in an accident a few weeks after school started, and they still hadn't gotten the insurance money to pay for the damages.

"I forgot about Dad's trip, but Mia can probably pick me up. I'll ask her when I owl her tonight."

Lily took one last look at the barrier before turning and following her family to the car.

(a/n--- these are the letters passed between the friends during their first week of winter break)

...(Dec. 18)

Hi Mia!

We've only been apart a few hours, but I miss you so much already! I already wish that Christmas were over and we were all back at school. My sister is just as bad as always, but now she just has more to taunt me about. She still can't believe that I have friends at my 'freak' school. I've threatened to hex her, but she doesn't think I will. Oh how wrong she is.

My mum says that I can go to James' house on the 28th, but I need a ride. Could you swing by and pick me up on your way there?

Are we going to exchange presents at James' house? If so, I'm going to have to get everyone a muggle gift, because I won't be able to go to Diagon Alley before then.

Christmas Countdown: 7 days!

Love and hugs,

Lil

...(Dec. 19)

Dearest Lily:

We've only been away from each other for a few hours now and you're already bugging me. But seriously, I miss you too. I'm sure my brother is just as bad as Petunia. Luckily, my brother is leaving to visit some of his 'friends' in three days.

I pass your house on the way to James', so it's no problem for me to pick you up. Please pack lightly! Petunia will get a kick out of my 'mode of transportation'.

I think we will exchange presents there, but I'm not sure. Ask James. Muggle presents are fine with me!

xoxoxoxoxo

Mia

...(Dec.20)

Hi James!

I can come! Yay! My mom can't take me because her car is in the shop, so Mia is going to pick me up.

Are we going to exchange presents at your house? We'll have a chance to go shopping before we do, right? Because I totally forgot to get presents for you all at school, and if I order them now, they won't get here in time.

See you on the 28th!

Christmas Countdown: 5 days!

Lil

...(Dec. 22)

Lil,

It looks like everyone will be able to come, except Peter, but we're kind of glad. He gets annoying sometimes, you know?

Yes, we were planning to open presents at my house, but not until the 30th, because that's when Remus gets here. He has to attend a family gathering on the 29th.

James + Sirius

(ps- What do you want for Christmas?)

...(Dec. 23)

Hi James! Hi Sirius!

I didn't know that you were at James' house, Sirius. How come?

I agree with you about Peter. He always tries to be just like you. Weird.

It's too bad that Remus can't get there the same time everyone else does, but it's good that we'll wait to open presents.

I don't really know what I want for Christmas, so surprise me.

Only 5 daystil I'm at your house! I can hardly wait!

Christmas Countdown: 2 days!

Lil

...(Dec. 24)

Hi Sarah!

How have your holidays been so far? I can't wait for the 28th.

Did you know that Remus can't get there til the 30th? He's got to go to a 'family gathering' on the 29th. Whatever that means. Have you asked James or Sirius about whats wrong with Remus?

What do you want me to get you for Christmas?

Christmas Countdown: only 1 day!

Lil

Lily awoke to hear someone pounding on her bedroom door.

"Mum wants you downstairs in ten minutes! And she says to wear something warm." Petunia's shrill voice exclaimed before stomping noisily down the stairs. Lily sat up in bed and went to her closet to pick out what to wear. She settled on a fuzzy red jumper andheavy jeans, and was almost fully dressed before she realised that it was Christmas.

_Only three more days til I'm out of this place,_ she thought. Lily finished dressing and pulled on a thick pair of wool socks and hopped down the stairs to see her mother.

* * *

sry it took so long, ive been ril busy (i kno i kno, excuses). im half done with the next chapter, but i wont post it til someone reviews. i dont write for my health, you kno! (well i guess i kindof do...) anyways:  
GET THOSE **REVIEW**S IN! 

its sad that im in the 6th chappie, and only one person has read it!

-Dana Demented (6/16/05)


End file.
